Dragon Ball Z pokemon battle
by Raisingfalcon
Summary: Goku and vegeta continue they're rivalry but this time its with a pokemon battle. Combining other DBZ character with some pokemon moves this poke battle is for the ages. Who would win?
1. The encounter

One day we find our hero walking towards Kame House to ask Dr. Roshi for his Upgraded Pokedex. Goku was especially happy as he early that day turned in his bike for a flying yellow cloud made of carbon dioxide. As Goku was flying his death cloud with his son Gohan they stopped in their tracks.

" What the hell just happened? Why did I stop flying?"

A loud scream from far away soon reached Goku.

"Because you passed right in front of me dick head! Where supposed to battle!"

Goku's flying mustard could automatically came down to his foe. What Goku finds in front of him is his eternal rival for life.

" I was flying like 100 feet in the air! Who can you even see me?" Goku asked as he got of the cloud with his son.

"Because retard in the poke-saiyan rule book it says if you pass a challenger in front of him your suppose to battle him" Vegeta answered.

" I was not in front of you I was on top of you. God that sounded bad."

" Doesn't matter you where on top INFRONT of me"

" But there's a difference."

Vegeta sighs " Are you challenging logic?"

" I'm just sa-"

" Don't ask anymore questions! You will end up breaking this messed up world… Did you know I was standing in that spot for over 2 freaking weeks waiting for you. When I saw that cloud that's sounds like the jetsons flying contraction I was relieved." Vegeta says after interrupting Goku.

Goku started scratching his head "Ok so now we poke battle?"

" OF COURSE we battle! Lets get over this I haven't eaten in 2 weeks, I also smell like crap."

" Fine I will be the one to destroy you!" Goku affirmed while clutching his fist.

" holy shit dude its just a battle… get over your self…" Vegeta said while walking backwards to make room for combat.

The battle field is set as the 2 trainers choose the first pokemon. Vegeta takes out his first poke ball and throws it. From it emerges the first pokemon a saibamen.

Goku picks Gohan up " Ok Gohan make daddy proud!" .

" What are you doing daddy?"

" GO I summon you Gohan!" Goku throws Gohan into the battlefield.

" Im not a pokemon dad! "Gohan screams.

"HAHA theres no chance of survival Goku I will show you why I'm the prince of all poke-saiyans!" Vegeta exclaims.

"NOW GO SAIBAMEN USE CEREBRAL EMBOLISM" Vegeta orders.

The saibamen starts moaning and scream till he falls flat on the floor dead.

"DAMN! I over estimated you Kakarot!"

" Gohan great job! that's one down, your looking great!" Goku reassures Gohan.

" What the hell dad? Whats going on, what did I do?" Gohan questions while looking at Goku.

Vegeta puts his hand on his chin and starts thinking till he has an idea. He smirks and throws a second poke ball to release a Raditz!

" Radi Raditz! Raditz says.

" Fear the only word he knows! MUAHAHA" Vegeta screams.

" Ok gohan lets get ready!"

" Im not a Pokemon dad!" gohan again yells.

Gohan goes running to Goku but Goku grabs him and says "No no no the arena is back there". Then Goku throws Gohan in front of Raditz.

" Raditz use Double Sunday!" Vegeta orders.

Raditz's powers up and puts both hand in front of him and throws a huge yellow blast at Gohan.

" Gohan Dodge!" Goku yells.

Gohan is paralyzed in fear and those nothing, but Gohan is so short that the blast passes him from above.

" No! Gohan is still level 5! He doesn't take orders yet." Goku thought to himself.

" Hmm The boy used double team to increase his evasion, kakarot isn't such a bad trainer as I thought" Vegeta said out loud to himself.

" Who are you talking to Vegeta? Goku yelled.

" SHUT UP! Raditz's use Saturday crush then flank him with Monday surprise!"

" Ra-ra-Raditzzzzz" Raditz said while charging Saturday crush.

Raditz throws the purple beam at Gohan. Gohan scared trips on a rock and falls to his side while screaming and crying. The blast passes Gohan but Raditz's appears to the right of gohan and shoots Monday surprise a green ball that hits Gohan and explodes. Goku's son then disintegrates.

A gray bar appears on top of Goku saying that your Gohan has fainted.

" Damn, Chichi is going to be pissed. Luckily I don't give a crap. Time for the big guns, Go Pikachu I choose you!" Goku said in a heroic voice with a pokemon theme song in the background.

Chiaotzu emerges from the poke ball.

"pika pika!"

Goku points at Raditz " Go Pikachu use Dondon Ray and follow it with quick attack!"

Chaiotzu extends an arm and with two fingers launches the dondon ray.

"Raditzu guard yourself with Wednesday Deceptcion!" Vegeta yells.

Raditz armor starts glowing white right before Chiaotzu's ray collides with Radtiz's armor. Raditza armor starts to crack then Chiaotzu crashes head first with Raditz's armor. Raditz's screams in pain as hes was pushed back by the attack.

Vegeta is in shock " IMPOSSIBLE"

" Great work pikachu! Now follow it up by shooting his eyes out with another dondon Ray! Goku extends his arm.

Chiaotzu gets ready to fire his ray in point black range but before he fires Chiaotzu separates his two finger he uses to launch the ray and makes a form of a scissor then shoots two rays at both of Raditz's eyes. Raditz starts screaming in pain grabbing his face with both his hands. He starts storming and stomping threw the arena blind trying to punch Chiaotzu.

" SON OF A BITCH! Raditz end it and use Fry day on everywhere! Ha see what I did there?" Vegeta exclaims.

Raditz starts hovering in the air and charges a red energy blast on both his hand are fires rapid volleys of blast everywhere. Raditz is trying to catch his breath as the dust clear just to reveal that he hit's the entire place but except for where Chaiotzu was standing.

" GOD DAMMIT RADITZ! Where the hell are you aiming at?" vegeta stares at Raditz. " …Oh right your blind…".

" Great evasive skills Pikachu! Now use bite attack!"

Chiaotzu gets close enough to jump forward and bite raditz's arm. Raditz start screaming in pain while waving his hand back and forth trying to get Chaiotzu to let go.

" Now lets end this! Pikachu use explosion!" Goku ordered.

Chaiotzu sighs " Crap…"

Chiaotzu starts turning completely white till he begins shining until he finally explodes. A huge blast engulfs the entire place forcing Vegeta and Goku to start running backwards from the positions they where to try and dodge the explosion. After the dusty wind clears and each individual pick themselves up from the ground they notice a huge nuke mushroom cloud in the air.

Vegeta as he pats the dust of his clothes " Holy shit… I didn't have insurance on those pokemon…"

Goku approaches Vegeta " Now what?"

"Well I suppose now its best to go to the pokemon center"

" Good ol' pokemon health care on its finest"

" ehh, I aways thought it was based more around black magic"

Goku starts walking away from the battle ground with Vegeta as one of Raditz arms falls on the ground behind them.

" Well I wouldn't rule anything out Vegeta. Hell, I thought my pikachu explosion, anything's possible."

" I've seen creepier things like how snorlax can learn surf. I mean that breaks the laws of physics!"

" who knows, he probably ate some floatation devices."

" I also heard that fat bastard can learn explosion as well"

" You don't say? After I reassemble my pokemons then im going to catch a snorlax!"

Our heroes continue there conversation as they exit the battle ground and move on to their new adventure!


	2. A new beginning

As our hero's finish their epic battle they finally set of on their journey. They find themselves engaged in a titanic conversation aboard the flying mustard cloud.

"I'm just saying it's impossible to be standing on a cloud" Vegeta said.

"It's not impossible it's just that the KI on the cloud makes it solid for us to stand on" Goku responded.

"How does KI make this devil's contraption solid?"

"Well with KI we can shoot lasers out of our hands, if we can do that than any shit is possible with KI"

Vegeta puts his hand on his chin " A cloud is just condensed water vapor, in other words where are suppose to fall through this BECAUSE IT NOT SOLID!"

"Common Vegeta all you have to do is believe"

"I'm just pointing out the facts!"

Goku starts to increase his voice "There are no facts just use your IMAGINATION!"

"IT'S A FREAKING YELLOW FLYING CLOUD!"

" DON'T YOU BELIEVE IN GOD?"

"I BELIEVE IN SCIENCE!"

Goku takes a second to catch his breath "Yeah? So tell me, how are you standing on it right now?"

An awkward silence occurred for a minute as they stared each other.

Vegeta looks down "Oh look the Dragon Ball Center!" Vegeta jumps down.

Goku looks down and yells " YOUR RUNNING FROM THE TOPIC AT HAND!" he then follows Vegeta down.

They both land and enter the Dragon Ball Center and walk to the counter where nurse Joy is healing some pokemon.

Nurse Joy turns around "Well hello! how may I be of service to you fine gentlemen today?"

Goku sniffs " Well here the ashes of my poke son".

Joy is startled "OH MY! what happened to him?

" He got disintegrated" Goku said with not much care.

Goku continues " OH and here is my Pikachu! he's… also turned to ashes…"

Nurse Joy turns pale " OH lord, what do you do with these Pokémon for Christ sake?"

Vegeta interrupts " My saibamen also exploded and here is 1 of my Raditz arms" He said as he smiled.

Nurse Joy thought to herself " Where has the world gone wrong?"

Nurse Joy looks at both Vegeta and Goku with a terrified look " Well… ok, we will take them to the ritual zone to prepare the resurrection spell".

Vegeta turns to Goku " Ha told you it was black magic".

Nurse joy turns around and enter a door next to her. Goku and Vegeta follow her inside to see that a ritual circle with 11 there nurse joy sitting around it humming the mission impossible theme. The room was black with candles turned on in each wall. Nurse Joy walks to the middle and place the remains of the dead Pokémon in the middle and proceeds to take a chicken from her pocket and snap its neck. The poor chicken went "BOKA!" 1 last time. She then throws the dead chicken in with the rest of the dead remains and goes to her spot in the circle. When she sits down she closes her eyes for a couple of seconds. She suddenly opens her eyes as they glow red and with a evil voice she says "HAIL SATAN!". The chicken starts expanding his flesh and engulfs the Pokémon. Goku turns around and vomits. The chicken opens his mouth and throws up Raditz, Gohan, Saibamen and Chiaotzu.

Vegeta whispers to Goku " Where's a priest when you need one."

Nurse Joy hands Goku and Vegeta their Pokémon and in a quick millisecond they both exit the poke center.

Goku and Vegeta start hulling ass to get away from that cursed place. Goku even turns around to throw a energy blast to the poke center causing it to explode. After a 1000 mile sprint they finally stop.

"Where do we go now?" Vegeta said panting.

Goku responded panting "We can go to Victory city to claim are first poke badge"

Vegeta sits on the floor " Sure, let's just rest here for a second, where's that city anyways" He then lays on the ground face first.

Vegeta raises his face out of the ground spitting out dirt " oh how convenient…"

After a literal second of waiting they finally enter Victory city. To their luck the only things in the city is a mini mart, another poke center, 3 houses, A larger population of people that just stand in the same position that can't fit in the 3 houses and the Gym.

Goku looking around " Why does every city in this world looks the same…"

They both walks inside the gym. When they enter they see a hall way with 5 trainers in between the gym leader just standing there.

"Oh hell no! I'm not doing this" Vegeta said charging up his KI". He then starts blasting every trainer in the room to death.

Suddenly the Gym leader starts talking "HEY HEY what the hell are you doing!"

To their wildest dreams the Gym leader is Master Roshi!

Goku widens his eyes "Master Roshi? Why are you here and not in your island?

Master Roshi takes his shades off " This is my job, how do you think I pay for the house and all those jobless people that live in my house".

" And I thought you were a porn start, what a letdown… to think I looked up to you".

"Goku get your grip together! he's the enemy!".

Master Roshi takes out 2 poke balls " As your 2 this will be a tag team poke saiyan battle, Only 1 Pokémon will be allowed so both you of… pick carefully hehe".

Master Roshi tosses his poke balls to summon forth Bulma and ChiChi.

Goku crumbles to his knees "NOOO, we can't win Vegeta! They have breast!"

Vegeta steps in front of Goku "I don't need your help goku, ill do this myself!" Vegeta throws his poke ball.

"GO SAIBAMEN!"

Saibamen starts screaming "SAIIIIIIII" Saibamen jumps into the air.

Vegeta points forward "Now go use Cerebral Embolism!". Saibamen falls dead to the ground.

Vegeta with a mouning face "Why does that keep happening…"

"Vegeta is eliminated" Master Roshi said.

"Nononono that doesent count" Vegeta said as he retrieves Saibamen.

Vegeta picks another pokeball "NOW go Nappa!"

" Since when did you capture a Nappa?" Goku questioned.

Vegeta in a low voice "I stole it off a kid"

"What?"

"I, I traded it…"

"Well that's nice" Goku said :)

"Now Nappa use Solar beam!" Nappa starts emiting a light from his mouth.

A rectangle appears below Nappa saying he must wait 1 turn to charge completely.

Vegeta crosses his arms "Well that's some BS right there…"

"I won't let you! Chi Chi use Nag attack on Nappa!"

Chi Chi jumps into the air and lands next to Nappa "Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag".

"Ahh, my Nappa can't concentrate on his attack!"

"I'll help you Vegeta!" Goku throws a pokeball.

When the pokeball hits the floor and opens a crying Gohan crawls out of it "I'm not a pokemon dad!".

Chi Chi suddenly takes note of Gohan's appearance and her motherly instincts kick in. She runs to Gohan to comfort him.

"WHAAAAT! I didn't count on a mother/son relationship, I thought does where only a myth!" Master Roshi said shocked.

Vegeta points to Bulma " Now, Nappa use solar beam!"

Nappa opens his mouth to reveal pure light " IMA FIRING MY LAZERRR!".

A beam of holy light launches out of Nappa and towards Bulma. A worried Master Roshi responds with the only attack Bulma knows.

"Use splash!"

A rectangle appears below Bulma saying nothing happened.

Master Roshi sigh's "women…"

The beam hits Bulma with such force that sends her crashing through the concrete wall behind her. The explosion sends Master Roshi flying to the other side of the room. Chi Chi is still taking care of Gohan.

Gohan is happy "I finally know how it feels to be loved and cherished ".

Suddenly Nappa appears behind Chi Chi and snaps her neck.

"AHHHH, NOOOO! The only person who loved me!" Gohan starts to cry.

Goku walks forward with his pokeball "Good job Gohan, now return to your pokeball".

"DAD IM NOT A Po-" Gohan gets absorbed by the pokeball. Vegeta also returns Nappa to his pokeball.

Master Roshi approaches both men " You defeated me in Mortal Kombat so here your 2 worthless plastic badges I stole of my chronically Ill daughter".

"GASP, Master Roshi how could you do that?" Goku asked.

"She's going to die anyway…" Master Roshi rolls his eyes.

"HAHA, I like you old man" Vegeta said as he patted Roshi on the back.

Goku and Vegeta leave the Gym with their new badges but what those the future hold for these two brave hero?


	3. Planning for the future

I feel like im on a special substance when Im writing this fic xD Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Goku and Vegeta finally make their way out of the gym.<p>

Goku turns to Vegeta "So what now Vegeta?"

"What now? it's pretty obvious WHAT NOW, we go and help you catch better Pokémon".

Goku points at himself "Me? Why me? I'm not the one that has a worthless suicidal Saibamen".

Vegeta is mind blown by the hurtful comment Goku made started and decided to shrug off the discussion "Well then, let's go to an Inn and think what to do next".

Goku is staring into the vacuum of space to be brought back by the words of Vegeta"What? Well whatever, Lets go to an Inn and think what to do next".

The two Poke saiyan trainers head to the first Inn that they could find, to their luck there was one right next to the gym. After they finish paying for their room and get their key they head to the room. When they enter there are two twin size beds and a picture between them of a poorly drawn ocean. Theres also A mini fridge on the other side of the room.

Goku sniff his nose "Wow, this is one depressing room".

Vegeta walks towards the bed he will sleep in "Yeah, tell me about it".

Goku heads to the other bed " Well… Vegeta I was thinking about it and I decided to catch a new pokemon".

"Great! What are you thinking on catching? A saibamen most likely"

"Ha no, I want to catch a LEGENDARY POKEMON!"

"What? You need master balls to catch Legendary Pokémon"

" My balls are all ready legendary"

Vegeta walks towards the mini fridge to take a look inside "Since when did you buy master balls?"

"Wait, where talking about my nutsack right?"

Vegeta looks at Goku with a weird expression " … Whatever, I'm talking about a master poke ball that can catch any Pokémon in a single throw" he then take hot bottled water inside the fridge.

"How do we get our hands on one of these magical spherical poke ball?"

Vegeta sits back down on his bed with his bottle " Lucky for us I have special connection with the underground world" he says with a prideful tone.

Goku widens his eyes "WOW! you're the best!"

Vegeta smirks then buts his bottle on the ground. He takes his phone and dials a number, as the phone rings he puts its against his ear and starts waiting for someone to pick up.

Someone finally picks up " Hey mom! Its Vegeta, I just wanted to ask if you could order a master ball through Ebay and send it to the direction im about to send you". Vegeta then waits for her mom to finish speaking.

"Great! Thanks mom love you" Vegeta hangs up and looks at Goku "Pfft, like a boss".

Suddenly a box crashes through the window, both men stand up and walks toward it. Vegeta picks up the box " How did they know where we are?" . Goku redirects his attention to Vegeta and raises his shoulder not knowing the answer. When they opens the box he sees the master balls.

Vegeta talks out loud "Thanks mom!" Then notices Goku's looking at him and coughs to sharpen his voice " I mean Mafia… Thanks Mafia" he says trying to ignore Goku's glare.

"What is it?" Trying to peek inside the box.

"We have the master balls"

Goku scratches his head "Why do you like talking about my nuts?"

Vegeta sighs.

After a long night sleep both men wake up in the morning full refreshed and energized.

Goku rises from his bed stretching his arms into the air "ahh, I feel great!" he then looks through the window "It looks like a great day to catch a legendary Pokémon!"

Vegeta is putting on his saiyan armor " Yeah it is! Ok, let's look at the pokedex to know where to look for any legendary pokemon so give me your pokedex".

Goku suddenly paralyzes.

"What are you waiting for give me your pokedex"

Goku turns to Vegeta in a forgiving way "Weeeell, you see… I never upgraded my pokedex so It doesn't have a map" he then laughs in a low voice.

"What? How can you be so stupid!? What the hell man?"

"Well I was on my way to get it but you got in my way and then sidetracked me! Anyways don't you have one?"

Vegeta falls into a shock and takes a step backwards "Weeeeeell, you see… I also never got my pokedex…"

Goku suddenly falls on the ground then looks up at his friend "We are the crapiest trainers that there possibly could be".

Vegeta nods in agreement.

"Can't you get one from your underground resources or whatever?"

Vegeta laughs " The plot wouldn't let us".

"Then we would need to go to to kame house to upgrade my pokedex LIKE I WAS GANNA DO BEFORE I MET YOU!"

Vegeta crosses his arms and speaks in a low voice "Harsh dude…"

Both men get ready and make their way outside.

"Hey Goku how are we ganna get there?"

"I have a flying yellow cloud, that will get us where we need to go" He then whistles. Suddenly a yellow cloud appears before Goku. He then jumps on top of the cloud. Vegeta then follows Goku on top of the cloud " I still don't know how this cloud is able to have a solid floor, I mean its condensed water".

"Would you stop with the insulting my cloud? Geez".

They make their way to Kame house to talk to Dr. Roshi. When they arrive they jump off the cloud and walk towards the door. Goku being a cool gentlemen knocks on the door and wait for someone to respond. After a short 2 hours of waiting someone finally answers the door. To their amazement the one that answered was Roshi.

Both yell out "Master Roshi!?"

"No, Im his twin brother, Dr. Roshi. What do you want?"

Goku takes up front " I'm Goku, I'm hear to get my upgraded Pokedex"

Dr. Roshi checks his a list he has "There's only one more, you're one lucky ki-"

Suddenly a short boy interrupts Roshi " No! that will be my upgraded Pokedex!"

Suddenly from behind the house comes out Krillin "It will be mind!"

Vegeta walks up to him " To bad little boy, we got here first" he then taps his forehead with one finger.

" I will challenge anyone of you to a battle, If I win I get the Pokedex!" he then points at both of them with the utmost confidence.

Vegeta and Goku laugh as they turn their backs on Krillin and approach Dr. Roshi to get their Pokedex.

"Why don't you want to accept my challenge? I always knew you saiyans where a race of chikens"

Suddenly Vegeta stops dead on his tracks " Wait Goku"

Goku turns to Vegeta "Don't, it's not worth it lets ju-"

"I GOT THIS! He insulted our race! We can't let him get away, don't you care?"

"In all honestly no I don't"

"Non prideful low class saiyan…" Vegeta mumbles to himself "One Pokemon winner takes all!"

Krillin takes out his pokeball " I accept!"

* * *

><p>When I finish writing this chapter and re-read it Im like "What have I just done?" xD Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	4. Cheating their way to success

**Goku: Vegeta! Krillin got a charater and costume change!**

**Vegeta: So?**

**Krillin: Im important now Bitches!**

**Vegeta: Yea whatever… Just watch your language. **

**Vegeta turns to Goku**

**Vegeta: Noobies…**

**Goku: Tell me about it.**

* * *

><p>Krillin is wearing a black long coat under his black dressing shirt. The suns light glimmers as they make contact with Krillin's black sunglasses. Both poke saiyan trainers stand about ten meters apart from each other. The day is sunny and there's a cool breeze along the air and passive silence runs along the little island. Goku is hiding behind a tree as Krillin looks upon his opponent.<p>

With a cool deep voice Krillin calmly says." I hope you bought poke insurance."

He then grasp firmly his pokeball and throws it.

"GO ANDROID 17!"

From the poke ball Android 17 appears "An- Android!"

"HAHAHA! WHAT A PATHETIC THING IS THAT? I've seen stronger house plants! Now get ready for a real Pokémon saiyan!"

Vegeta then does a creepy animation cut scene of him dancing and spinning around before throwing his ball. It looks like a mutation between Sailor moons transformation dance and Ash when he turns his hat backwards and throws his poke ball.

"Dude that was weak…" Goku appeared next to Vegeta.

A little dizzy vegeta tries to regain composure.

"Drat's, I was off by a little bit, ill nail it next time."

From the ball that crashed against Vegeta's Raditz appears.

"Ra Ra- ditz! RADITZ!"

"Let's end this quick Raditz! My soaps reruns are ganna start soon."

5 seconds later.

The entire island is engulfed in fire, the scenario looks like a photo taken straight from hell. The only thing left of Raditz is a black stain mark on the ground where he used to be standing. The tree was knocked down on top of Dr. Roshi as he laid there half dead. Kame house is disperse around the sea as the wooden parts float in the agitated sea. It appears Tien was inside the house at that moment because his upper body is floating dead on the sea as his lower body is stuck to the toilet as it lays beside the fallen tree.

A black jacket moved along in front of the flames. The figure adjusted his sunglasses with his index finger.

"Pathetic, Seems the prince of all poke saiyans is just a simple amateur. I wonder how you won your poke saiyan prince verification card… what a disgrace."

As Vegeta laid on the floor flat on his back he remembered something from his past. It was a rainy and stormy night, a freckle skinny kid was on his computer searching for something, it was none other than teenager Vegeta.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHHAA! I've done it!"

From his printer a state verification card found on Google images came out stating his the prince of all poke saiyans as a lightning strike crashed behind his window.

He then came crashing back into reality as he left something needy, sweaty and guilty pounding against him.

"Bulma, what are you doing here?"

"I'm Goku…"

With hazy eyes he turned his head to the right and noticed Goku.

"I'll be going now you losers, I have what I came here for" he held the upgraded pokedex on his arm.

Krillin turns around as his black jacket flaps against the wind, then walks off into the fire like it doesn't even affect him and fades off everyone's vision.

Goku looks into the fire with admiration "What a badass."

"Cough, damn I barely made a dent in him" Vegeta tries and move his upper body up "I need to get stronger."

"…"

"I need to train with Raditz, we need to completely master our combinations."

Goku looks to where Raditz was standing and only sees a black stain on the ground.

Goku scratches his head "I think you should pick another poke saiyan to master your combinations with."

Vegeta puts all of his strength together and picks himself off the ground.

"GOKU! We have to go train together, we have to reach Krillin's level of badass!"

Goku expression change to one that Vegeta hasn't seen in a long time. Goku expression change to one of total concentration and seriousness.

"We need to go across the world and face an possible challenge. We must overcome any person in our way and engrave are self's as the best in the world. We lack courage and self motivation so we can't pass this magical wall we created on our potential." Goku takes a small pause "We need to leave and train for 7 years, only then we can reach Krillin's level of badass."

A small voice can be heard from under a certain tree.

"That was beautiful." Roshi then faints.

Vegeta expression is that of confusion "Cute… When I told you we had to get stronger I was talking about using rare candies to strengthen our Pokémon's."

"Rare candies cost like a gallilion dollars apiece! We can't afford that!"

"I know, but I know this sweet place called Cinnabar Island where there a Pokémon that swims along the coast and when you beat it that Pokémon drops a rare candy, ALWAYS!"

"WOAH! Those rare candies would increase the level of our Pokemon to a strenght we could only imagine! What is it?"

"It practically has a rectangular and square appearance that looks pretty ugly, If I remember right they call it a Yamcha."

"What are we waiting here for let's go!" He then whistles out to the air and from the smoke clouds produced by the flames a familiar mustard cloud appeared, Nimbus."

Vegeta looked at it with resentment.

"My mortal enemy…"

They both got on and headed towards their new destination, Cinnabar Island.

* * *

><p>After more than 5 hours flying Vegeta is finally finish picking his nose and he's bored out of his mind. Meanwhile Goku is trying to read a map of the area but he's having difficulty.<p>

"Hey Goku are we there yet?" Vegeta said in monotone.

Goku's is spinning the map around to different angles in front of himself to see if he can understand it better.

"From what I can see we are apparently flying over the famous sea called the Grand Line."

Vegeta dumbfounded scratched his head "huh?"

"From what I heard in MSN news its suppose to be this legendary ocean where a lot of pirates go to find hidden treasure or something like that."

"Sound like total bullshit to me…"

Goku lets the map go and its casually descends to the waters below " I know, you imagine if they made a show based on that?"

"it would totally suck, HAHHAHA."

As both Goku and Vegeta laughed on board their flying cloud they passed a pirate ship where a straw hat pirate glared at them .

"You sons of a bitches…"

* * *

><p>After another 5 hours of flying around they finally decide to give up and land on the nearest island they could find. It's already night time and they wasted an entire day of travel. People look at them with judging eyes.<p>

"They came out of the sky."

"Those where the two that kept flying circles for ten hours around this island."

Goku and Vegeta ignored them and continued their way to the closest hotel they could find.

"Goku… I'm have to do something… dirty…."

"What is it?"

"It's something private… you go ahead and get the room I'll be there shortly."

"Well ok."

Even if they part ways they can't really get lost. The island is only composed of a hotel, one house, a gym, a saiyan mart and saiyan center. The rest was open air which they could maintain eye contact due to the lack of buildings.

Goku makes his way into the hotel and does everything, when asked for a name he was too tired to give his full name so he just did what any lazy gamer does when he breaks a high score. He wrote down AAA on the paper and then continued to his room.

After a couple of minutes Vegeta finally arrived with a big with the weekly Shonen Jump as he giggles.

"Hehe time to go wild! While I calmly read this."

He then approaches the desk tenant.

"Yes I'm looking for a room, the owner is Goku."

The desk tenant looks through his file but doesn't find anyone that has ordered a room by that name.

"I'm sorry but there's no one here by that name, I need to ask you to leave or rent a room."

(_Shit I left all my money with Goku!_) Vegeta thought to himself.

Irritated he decided to leave the hotel. As Vegeta walked around the town smoke could be seen coming out of his ears.

"GOKU! Where the hell are you! I knew I should of become King Vegeta of Planet Vegeta and surpass my dad Vegeta! But noo I decided to become a trainer instead…"

* * *

><p>Its finally morning, Goku feels completely refresh and ready to move out but when he comes out of the hotel the first thing he sees is an old man in saiyan armor with a big, long gray beard holding a bag.<p>

"Oh hello old man, nice weather where having."

The old man stares at him with the eyes of a murderer.

"ITS ME GOKU! WHAT THE HELL?"

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta tears of beard.

"I WENT TO THE HOTEL AND YOU WERENT REGISTERED!"

"Oh that, I used a different name?"

"What!? why?"

"I was tired so I just used AAA."

Vegeta with intense rage is about to layeth the smackdown on Goku's candy ass.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T USE AAA! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU!"

Goku scratches his head puzzled but soon realizes the mistake he committed that could only be resolved with death or community service.

"OH! IM SORRY! It supposed to be ABC not AAA."

"EXACLY! … I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN BOTHER WITH YOU!YOUR ALWAYS SO USELESS, YOU CANT DO ANYTHING RIGHT! THIS FRIENSHIP IS OOOOOVER!"

"We were friends?"

Vegeta then turns around like in a brake up scene in a drama movie "Good bye…forever… dick…."

Vegeta walks off with his bag but he can't really go anywhere because he's in the middle of an island and ships don't pass through there.

"Vegeta was really angry." Goku lowers his head at what he has done "Fine, I don't need him!"

Vegeta is sadly sitting by the coast of the island as he takes out his Shonen Jump from his bag.

"That Idiot… I just take my mind of this by reading manga."

He then flips through the pages.

"Bleach… Crap, Naruto… Shit, Dragon Ball Z… Terrible." He then rethinks that "Maybe I should take that back before I'm removed from the cast." He says as he flips the pages.

Ah sudden creature raised out of the surface where the land and water is divided.

"What are you saying, Naruto rules." with a cold evil voice.

Vegeta faced turned completely pale, he was about to drop poop on himself and faint at what he's witnessing.

"It does exist! It's as hideous as I imagined it! It- Its a Yamcha!"

* * *

><p><strong>Things just got serious up at Cinnabar Island! xD Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


End file.
